last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Loading Screen
Information Loading Screens are displayed when you enter a Location from the Global Map. Your character's stats are displayed on this screen: Health, Energy, Hunger, Thirst. It also shows the location you are entering, that location's threat level, in-game Time and Temperature. Loading Screens also have a message that is displayed. More loading screens got added since Beta v.1.7.3. Regular Loading Screens Screenshot_2018-10-30-17-47-13.png|ACID Screenshot_2017-07-22-20-04-30.png|ARMY Screenshot_2017-07-22-23-59-27.png|ARMY BUNKERS Screenshot_2018-10-31-01-55-38.png|BACKPACK Screenshot_2018-10-30-18-24-37.png|BERRIES Screenshot_2018-10-31-01-06-47.png|CHESTS Screenshot_2017-07-23-08-23-12.png|CITY RUINS Screenshot_2018-11-01-15-37-51.png|CRAFTING Screenshot_2017-07-30-16-02-19.png|CRAFTING Screenshot_2017-07-30-18-10-19.png|CRAFTING Screenshot_2017-07-22-19-51-10.png|DURABILITY Screenshot_2018-10-30-17-36-13.png|ELECTRONICS Screenshot_2017-07-22-21-45-20.png|ELECTRONICS Screenshot_2018-10-31-01-18-24.png|EVENTS Screenshot_2017-07-22-19-53-23.png|FIGHT Screenshot_2018-10-31-16-13-47.png|FIRST-AID KITS Screenshot_2018-10-31-13-30-39.png|FLOATER BLOATERS Screenshot_2018-11-01-12-35-41.png|FLOOR Screenshot_2017-07-22-13-04-26.png|FOOD Screenshot_2017-07-22-19-53-03.png|FOOD Screenshot_2018-11-01-00-25-14.png|GLOBAL MAP Screenshot_2017-07-22-16-58-09.png|GLOBAL MAP VISION Screenshot_2017-07-22-22-59-23.png|GUNS Screenshot_2018-11-01-01-02-42.png|HAND-TO-HAND FIGHT Screenshot_2017-07-22-22-02-58.png|HORDE Screenshot_2017-07-22-21-30-33.png|HUNTING Screenshot_2017-07-23-00-43-49.png|LAST DAY ON EARTH Screenshot_2017-07-22-16-57-29.png|LAST DAY ON EARTH Screenshot_2017-07-22-20-01-30.png|NIGHT Screenshot_2018-10-30-21-49-08.png|RADIO Screenshot_2018-11-01-00-34-33.png|RADIO Screenshot_2017-07-22-12-35-55.png|RAW RESOURCES Screenshot_2017-08-05-03-32-33.png|SHOWER Screenshot_2017-07-22-21-22-42.png|SNEAKING Screenshot_2018-11-04-23-02-06.png|SNEAKING Screenshot_2017-07-22-19-59-00.png|SUPPLIES Screenshot_2018-10-31-16-24-20.png|SURVIVORS Screenshot_2017-07-22-20-07-09.png|SURVIVORS Screenshot_2018-10-31-12-25-33.png|TEMPERATURE Screenshot_2018-11-04-11-40-30.png|THE BIG ONE Screenshot_2018-11-01-16-44-31.png|THREAT LEVEL Screenshot_2018-10-31-14-07-25.png|TOOLS Screenshot_2017-07-22-16-58-44.png|TRANSPORT Screenshot_2017-07-22-03-51-41.png|TRAPS Screenshot_2017-07-30-18-09-31.png|VEHICLE PARTS Screenshot_2017-07-22-20-02-59.png|VIRUS Screenshot_2018-10-31-17-56-57.png|WALLS Screenshot_2018-10-31-12-21-33.png|WATER Screenshot_2017-07-22-21-44-59.png|WATER Screenshot_2017-07-22-22-03-59.png|WATER Screenshot_2018-10-31-13-44-13.png|WOODS Screenshot_2017-07-22-20-25-47.png|WOODS Screenshot_2018-11-05-12-19-49.png|YOUR SHELTER Screenshot_2017-07-22-22-39-27.png|YOUR SHELTER Chinese New Year 2018 gong.jpg|GONG green tea.jpg|GREEN TEA seeds.jpg|SEEDS tasks.jpg|TASKS Halloween 2018 Screenshot_2018-10-26-17-29-54.png|CATRINA'S CEMETERY Screenshot_2018-11-03-23-33-51.png|CATRINA'S CEMETERY Screenshot_2018-10-31-19-34-07.png|FRED Screenshot_2018-11-05-01-10-38.png|GRAVESTONES Screenshot_2018-10-31-18-52-18.png|HELL TURKEY Screenshot_2018-10-27-22-12-51.png|HIGH WITCH Screenshot_2018-10-26-17-12-32.png|HOLIDAY DECORATIONS Screenshot_2018-11-01-00-26-41.png|HOLIDAY DECORATIONS Screenshot_2018-11-09-12-41-10.png|JACK-O'-LANTERN Screenshot_2018-10-30-01-19-59.png|LA CATRINA Screenshot_2018-11-01-00-30-43.png|LUCHADOR MASK Screenshot_2018-10-26-17-25-45.png|MARBLE Screenshot_2018-10-28-15-45-21.png|MYSTERIOUS HAT Screenshot_2018-10-29-18-42-06.png|PUMPKIN FIELD Screenshot_2018-10-28-16-18-37.png|PUMPKIN FIELD Screenshot_2018-11-01-19-15-51.png|PUMPKIN HELMET Screenshot_2018-11-01-00-28-50.png|RITUAL BENCH Screenshot_2018-10-26-17-21-52.png|RITUAL BOOK Screenshot_2018-10-26-17-20-10.png|SOMBRERO Screenshot_2018-10-29-18-18-43.png|VALUABLE SAMPLES Screenshot_2018-10-25-19-23-07.png|VALUABLE SAMPLES Screenshot_2018-10-28-16-14-39.png|VALUABLE SAMPLES Loading Screen Messages Some zombies can spit with acid and this not only hurts but also makes you dirty so other zombies will smell you. Some semblance of an army still functions today. Sometimes you can spot a helicopter dropping supplies for survivors. However, soldiers hardly ever get in touch. Visiting an army bunker can be extremely rewarding or extremely painful. Who knows what's going on behind those armored doors? A firm backpack will help you to carry more items and come back home more rarely. At first red berries that grow everywhere will help you to still hunger and thirst. Little by little you'll even get used to their taste. Common wooden chests will significantly increase space for keeping stuff, for your convenience you can even paint them different colors. They say, there are huge city ruins to the north. To this day thousands and thousands of zombies roam the streets of this former glorious place. Furnace uses logs and planks to operate. Always check if there's enough fuel before you leave. Many resources can be refined and produce more useful materials: planks, building materials, weapon parts, electronic circuits, etc. Some recipes require things that cannot be made via craft. Such parts can only be found. Pay attention to your weapon condition. It might break in the middle of a tough fight. Electronic parts will come in handy when assembling a radio and other electrical devices. Don't throw them away. You'll need these components when assembling electrical devices. Sometimes there are time-limited events on the map where you can find something interesting. Some zombies are slow. If you are about to be surrounded by a Horde - it might be a good idea to run away. When going to dangerous locations be sure to take care of your security and take food, first-aid kits and everything else you need to survive. Some zombies are so huge that try to smash you with their weight. Run away as soon as you suspect something is wrong. To place most workbenches one will need a floor. The more complex a workbench is, the more solid base you'll need to install it. Growing crops is a key to surviving nowadays. Consider building a Garden Bed as soon as you can. Meat can be eaten raw. But it will replenish much more health if cooked on the fire. You are spotted faster if you travel by car or run. Visit a Watchtower to unlock hidden parts of the map. Firearms are pretty loud and may attract unnecessary attention. Use at your own risk. Not all zombies are as terrible as imaged in popular culture. Some of them can be killed even with bare hands. For unknown reasons, zombies sometimes form large groups and wander in unknown directions. This henomenon is called Horde. You'd better not stand in its way. Some animals, such as wolves, are aggressive when hungry. Others run away if they see you. It can be said that the witnesses of those events are still alive. Shadows of the past, a.k.a. zombies. Years later, they are wandering round the cities they have lived in. The day when humanity collapsed. The virus took away 80% of the planet population. Later, 10% died in wars for supplies and ammo. At this time of the day, zombies are especially distracting. Assemble a radio to find Dealer and other dwellers of the land. Use a radio to learn the bunker code, get in touch with the dealer and raiders. Look for other useful contacts at the right frequency. Some resources like rocks or wood can be found anywhere on the ground. But to chop a tree or to break a hard stone you will need tools. Zombies and animals can smell you. Watch your hygiene and take a shower on a regular basis. Cold weapons inflict increased damage if you use them smartly as long as the enemy can't see you. Most zombies have poor senses. You can sometimes sneak by a zombie horde undetected. In supply drop spots there is always something useful: food,clothes, and weapons. On the other hand, the spots always attract other survivors and zombies. Being cautious is never excessive if you encounter other survivors. They are aggressive almost always. We've been surviving in the wilderness for years and we've learned a lot: we build our houses, grow plants and make weapons. Some regions are extremely cold. Get yourself some warm clothes. Some zombies changed during evolution and they turned into terrible beasts. It's better to stay away from them. Locations on the global map differ in their difficulty. Green ones are the simplest, yellow ones are harder and red ones are the most dangerous. But the more difficult a location is, the more interesting things can be found there. In order to cut down a tree or obtain ore you'll need a hatchet or a pickaxe. Fortunately, materials for simplest tools can be found right on the ground. Collect working parts of engines. You will need them if you want to assemble a motorcycle or even an all-terrain vehicle. Traps and spikes will help you defend from zombies. However, they are not that effective against other survivors. Soldiers were leaving bunkers in a hurry. There's still a lot of parts, gasoline and other useful stuff there. Years after the pandemic, survivors have developed immunity to the virus. However, zombies can still bite them and even tear off hands. Wooden walls will be able to stop wild animals and zombies, but they probably won't be helpful against raiders and a Horde. Don't throw empty bottles away. You can fill them up again. Don't throw empty bottles away. You can fill them up with some liquid. You can't drink water or fill your bottles in the puddle. This water is contaminated. Use Rain Catcher. For unknown reasons, the dead love it when it's cool. That's why thick woods are much more dangerous than small groves. You can't say it's safe here. For some reason zombies love when it's cool. That's why it's most dangerous in thick woods. If you want to cut wood - search for resources in small groves. Never place workbenches and chests outside. Even a casual passerby would love to steal your resources if they are unprotected. Upgrade the floor and walls to protect your house against zombies, raiders and weather. Camp. Sector 7 There are ashy zombies in the wastelands, their burnt bodies survived the explosion. Witnesses are talking of new zombie types behind the Wall. The rumour is that the virus is always mutating because of the high radiation level in the infected areas. High radiation level in Sector 7 makes the virus mutate. To prevent the spread of the virus strain, it is strictly forbidden to take anything beyond the walls. You must leave all personal belongings incuding clothes at Sector 7 entry control. These isolation methods are required for prevention of further virus mutations in the area of high radiation. There is an extremely high level of radiation behind Sector 7 wall. You will need a suit with special protection in order to avoid painful death of radiation. Many survivors believe that some day they will leam the truth on the outbreak of the epidemic. They say the key to the secret may be found in the infected lands behind the Wall. The explosion made the virus mutate. Those few survivors are forming squads to study anomalies. The researchers are to do tons of work - there are new tasks every day. The Wall was built not long before the start of the global epidemic. The reasons of the construction have not been named. Chinese New Year 2018 You can rekindle fires and get warm, you just have to throw some logs. There can be no holiday wothout fireworks but you have to be careful: use your torch fast and run even more faster. Steamed fish is a traditional holiday dish, can be found in chests on locations and will help you to welcome the New Year in. What is more powerful: hardened steel in the hands of a skillful warrior or a common bullet? You can always find this out in a competition with Mulan. There are lots of chests left around that don't have owners. Sometimes you can find some really rare stuff there like green tea. Cold weapon combining best fighting features and quality traditions of ancient masters. The Lonely Elder's chest might contain one. Kumquat grows on the bushes similar to those with berries but it can be exchanged for something valuable at the Supply Officer's. No holiday can go without lanterns of different shapes and sizes, they can be found in chests on locations. It's not that simple to kill all enemies. For example you can try to drive Nian away by making a fire. Among seeds sometimes you can find something really interesting, for example, rice seeds. Sometimes strangers you encounter can give a task for which you can get a good reward. You can need a torch to find a path in the night forest or for example to fire something. Set of armor for a true warrior that will easily overlive its owner. The Lonely Elder's chest might contain something from the set. Halloween 2018 If you have already received your reward from Catrina today, don't forget to visit her tomorrow at the same time. The holiday event "Catrina's Cemetery" appears on the map every day and is available for completing for 8 hours. Your scariest nightmare embodiment. It's better to stay away from him. You can make gravestones of 3 kinds on the ritual bench. The more complex the recipe, the better the result. Catrina will appreciate splendid gravestones more. Came from the faraway lands of Transylvania. Blood gives her strength. A true witch and a hat proves this. Can summon her escort at any time. You can find candles in the pockets of killed zombie calaveras in any pine location or mountain region. You can find marigold in the pockets of killed zombie calaveras in any pine location or mountain region. Light a jack-o'-lantern on the Pumkin field to attract zombies' attention. You can get valuable samples from killed enemies and then exchange them at Mrs. Woods. During the holiday events dedicated to the Day of the Dead, Catrina's cemetery can be found on the map. If you help her honor the local dead, you can get some great reward! A true luchador never takes his mask off. You can get it among other rewards in Catrina's chest or for completing tasks from the Ritual Book. Material for making gravestones. Can be obtained in any mountain region. Marble lumps can be easily spotted - usually they are lighter that common stone. Probably you won't get ant magic powers but you'll definitely protect your head. You can get a mysterious hat for completing tasks from the Ritual book. If you have already lit lanterns on the Pumpking field and smashed all zombies, come back tomorrow - new enemies won't make you wait. The holiday event "Pupmkin Field" appears on the map every day and is available for completing for 8 hours. Essential holiday item, can be used as a headwear. You can get a pumpkin helmet by changing stuff at Mrs. Woods or for completing tasks from the Ritual Book. In order to complete Catrina's tasks you'll have to make a ritual bench and make decorated gravestones at it. You can find its recipe in the list of all blueprints. Complete the ritual according to Father Jaud's commandments. Your reward will follow quickly. Protects from the scorching sun and zombie claws. You can get a Sombrero among other rewards in Catrina's chest or for completing tasks from the Ritual Book. Zombie teeth, eyes and brains can be exchanged at Mrs. Woods on the Pumpkin field during the special event. Get them by lighting jack-o'-lanterns or killing enemies. Mercenaries' camp Adrenaline injectors can be found in bunker Alfa, on the Farm, and in the Police Station. Put a weapon in the mercenary's backpack and they will take it when needed. When the contract expires, your mercenary will get back to the camp and leave all their stuff in the chest. If the mercenary stands in your way, try to call them. You can have only one mercenary at a time. An injured mercenary will heal themselves in an emergency if they have medicines or food in the backpack. Terrain maps and field rations can be found not only in chests in wood and mountain locations, but also in zombies' pockets. Category:Game mechanics